As illustrated in FIG. 1, prior art beverage distribution systems generally employ a flexible bag 1 which is disposed in the upper section of a dispenser 2. The flexible bag contains a beverage concentrate. The flexible bag gravitates beverage concentrate to the suction side of a pump 3. The suction side of the pump also accepts tap water from a tap water source 4 conveyed to the pump by a tap water line 5. The pump pumps the mixture of beverage concentrate and water through a distribution tube 6 to a distribution tube opening 7. When the end user opens a valve 8 at the end of the distribution tube, the mixture of beverage concentrate and water is caused to flow into the user's beverage receptacle.
A major problem with such prior art systems is bacteria growth. This is especially a problem when dispensing low-acid beverages (beverages having a pH of greater than 4.6). Bacteria tends to grow up from the opening in the distribution tube, upstream towards the flexible bag. Such bacterial growth can contaminate the pump and the water transfer line. This can at least lead to serious maintenance problems.
Additional problems with beverage dispensing systems of the prior art arise from the fact that the finished beverage is fully prepared at a production location and then shipped in the flexible bag to a dispensing location. First of all, the additional weight of the finished beverage results in large costs of shipment. Secondly, low-acid finished beverages must be refrigerated during shipment, resulting in still larger costs of shipment.